<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobliff - English Version by Fraise777_Dodu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569293">Tobliff - English Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu'>Fraise777_Dodu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the growing love between Tobin, young alpha student who will soon be the boss of his father's enterprise and his childhood friend Kliff, a young asocial omega working in a library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kliff/Robin | Tobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358702">Tobliff</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu">Fraise777_Dodu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kliff's point of view:</p><p>Do you like to depend on someone? I personally don’t think so and I know nobody who would like it but of course, some people live with things they don't like. And I belong to these people. And I am one of the luckiest.</p><p>I am an omega, in other words, I represent 10% of the population. Above all, it means that I necessarily belong to an alpha whose father owned my father and so on. Indeed, my mother and I belong to the same man, to the same alpha.</p><p>Alphas represent 20% of the population and gain money without doing nothing. They are the people who make all the decisions for our planet and run the country. Most alphas just send their omegas to work in their factories in exchange for a home and food, but mine doesn’t. Mine decided it was unfair. So, I have my apartment and a little job as a housekeeper at a library. And even if my master dies, his son Tobin will surely take over his business and my possession.</p><p>[...]</p><p>It's Monday night and I'm leaving the library after work. I'm a little tired and I need to go home. Unfortunately, life has other plans and my phone rings. It must be Tobin; I only have his number on my cell. He may be my master’s son but he’s also my childhood friend ... Well, my only friend actually. </p><p>I end up answering him:</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"K-Kliff? A sobbing voice replies. I feel like it’s gonna be a long day.</p><p>" What's the matter? I retorted, sighing.</p><p>"It’s Clair ... She"</p><p>"Broke up with you?” I cut him off. I already knew the end of his sentence; I have known him since I was born so 18 years ago.</p><p>"Can you come over to my house??? He begged me.</p><p>"You know I don't like this kind of discussion. Have you asked your friend... err... Gray? "</p><p>"He's busy ... I need you ... And you don't like any kind of discussion anyway..."</p><p>"Fine! I'm coming ..." I sighed again.</p><p>"Thank you ..." He let out a sob and I hung up.</p><p>And here I am back in yet another Tobin’s always-end-poorly romance... One more ...</p><p>I quickly drop by my home to take what would help me stay at his without dying of boredom: a box of marshmallows and a book, they’re both extremely important. I walk to his house and ring the doorbell of his apartment. The bell’s sound has barely died as he already opens the door.</p><p>"Kliff!” Said a euphoric Tobin still having marks of tears on his cheeks. He doesn’t wait any second and hugs me without letting me say anything.</p><p>"Tobin! Let me go!” I struggled to get out of his hug.</p><p>After this smashing entrance, he and I sit on the couch. I then ask him to tell me his story even though I couldn’t care less. At my words, tears roll down his cheeks and he begins his speech.</p><p>"Well * sniffles * actually * sniffles * Clair and I, we ... * sniffles * We were a great couple! * sniffles * But-“</p><p>Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, I pull out of my first weapon: a marshmallow, which I quickly put in his mouth even though it doesn’t stop his complaints.</p><p>The exercise then begins. While he blathers his stories that I don't listen to, I make him swallow a candy that he eats while talking. In my other hand, I hold a book that I have not yet finished -it’s a great opportunity to read it- while he continues to speak for nothing.</p><p>Fortunately for me, he finishes the box at the same time as he finishes his speech. I take this opportunity to mark my page and I close my book. Tobin wipes away his tears, got up and helps me get up too.</p><p>"Thank you Kliff ..." he says to me, leading me towards the door.</p><p>" It's nothing.” I sighed.</p><p>"No, I'm sincere! Whenever I experience a breakup you help me, it's really nice of you. I'm glad to have you as my friend! "</p><p>"Hold your breath, I'm half exhausted and I have to work tomorrow. Good night. "</p><p>"Good night Kliff!" "</p><p>I then leave his apartment and go home. It's already nighttime. I must admit that what he told me affects me a little bit... No, I must be tired.</p><p>As soon as I get home, I jump into my bed and fall asleep ...</p><p>[...]</p><p>The next day, as usual, I leave for the library and stay there until it closes ... And as usual, instead of leaving when my boss leaves, I lock myself in and read a book. It’s true that it’s a little spooky to be alone in the library at night but it’s my only way to read the books inside.</p><p>So, I'm continuing the third volume of a saga telling the geography, history and politics of each continent. I really like these books; it allows me to travel to distant lands without having to move.</p><p>I was starting to doze off when I suddenly hear the door lock move.</p><p>Someone comes in.</p><p>How is it possible, only me and my boss have the key and if he sees me like this, he’ll kill me.</p><p>And against all expectations, the man behind the door was... Tobin.</p><p>I completely forgot that since his father is the owner of the library, he has the keys to all the buildings that belong to his father.</p><p>"Kliff! What are you doing here?” He shouts at me, rushing frantically towards me.</p><p>"It's more up to me to ask you this question. I’m reading.” With these words, I close my book.</p><p>"I was waiting outside to go back with you and since you weren't going out I became worried!”</p><p>"I'm reading, and if you don't have anything special to tell me, you can go.” I tell him, making a small gesture with my hand.</p><p>"But it's getting late Kliff! You have to go home. You don't plan on staying in the library all night.” He chuckles a little while saying his last sentence.</p><p>"I do." I retort.</p><p>"W-What?” He mumbles.</p><p>" I've already done it. I read a book, fall asleep on it and wake up the next day right at my workplace.” I remain calm despite the embarrassment that shows through in Tobin.</p><p>"But you... You don't ... You don't eat, do you?"</p><p>"No dinner or breakfast, I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Kliff! It’s not good to just… not eat!” He shouts to me, making more and more gestures in every direction.</p><p>"It saves me money. "</p><p>"If that's so, you can just ask me for money, that's not what I lack! But I want you to eat! What would I look like if I do nothing knowing you starve! It’s important to eat!"</p><p>"For you. Anyway, I belong to your father not you, if I die of hunger it’s he who will have-" He suddenly takes me up by pulling my arm and leads me towards the exit. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I want you to go home to eat something!" He looks like breaking into tears at any moment so I don’t resist.</p><p>"Okay, okay, but stop holding my arm, it's embarrassing ..."</p><p>I put my book back on its shelf and I leave the library along with Tobin. I have to admit that I don't like to see Tobin worrying like that. In fact, when he’s sad or just uncomfortable he looks like a sad puppy and not that I like dogs, but it hurts me a little. And then it makes him talk less so...</p><p>We start walking on the street at night. It was quiet and pleasant. Until Tobin breaks the silence.</p><p>"Would you mind if I ask my father to make you my omega?" Then he blushed in his sentence and turned to me in panic "I mean! I don't mean that I want you to be completely mine but just on official papers, you’ll remain free, I have misspok- "</p><p>" I get it.” I cut him.</p><p>"So… do you mind?"</p><p>"I don’t." In fact, I don't care. I know I will officially be Tobin's omega sooner or later so here it is. Besides, he won't cut me off from the privileges his father gave me, so it doesn't change anything.</p><p>“Oh? Is it true ? Thank you!” He seems happy. Silence then returns.</p><p>We walk quietly until we get to my place where he leaves me. He just makes some gesture to say goodbye and tells me to think about eating. After he leaves, I go up to my apartment and have a little snack.</p><p>I'm not hungry but I don't want to deceive him either, so I eat and go to bed.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Wednesday. Breakfast; Job; Book at the library at night and… Again Tobin…</p><p>"What are you doing again?” He tells me while rushing towards me after having closed the door of the shadowy library.</p><p>“What do you think." I remain calm even if his presence annoys me since he just did the exact same thing as yesterday.</p><p>"But you have to eat Kliff!" "</p><p>"So, you came here to make sure I get home tonight?" I answer annoyed.</p><p>"No, I wanted to spend some time with you on the way home ..."</p><p>The puppy eyes again… Tsss… I can't do anything against it. Without saying anything, I just put my book away and go out, followed by Tobin. In the street, it’s more silence like yesterday. However, Tobin decided otherwise and quickly breaks it.</p><p>"So, I talked to my dad about becoming your alpha ..." He pauses during his night walk, arms crossed behind his head. "He agreed! I quickly made the papers and it was ready in no time."</p><p>"Oh, it's good for you, I guess. So now I'm yours."</p><p>"Sort of…” He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and resumed. "But I let you do what you want as long as you don't kill yourself of course." </p><p>"It was not in the plans.” I answer sarcastically.</p><p>" Great then! "</p><p>The day then ends like the previous one. I go into my apartment and him in his, eat and sleep.</p><p>[…]</p><p>I must admit that tonight I expect Tobin to come so instead of doing as usual and reading a book all night, I just left the library where I met with no surprise my official alpha.</p><p>On the way back he talked to me a lot, but I didn’t really listen to him. I must admit that I am a little frustrated. Well it's not very rare coming from me but I know that if I speak, he will know that I am annoyed, and I’m not in the mood to have some pointless arguments at night. Nevertheless, I would rather read a book all night than seeing him because it becomes irritating. Yes, the alpha annoys me. Especially because the little that I listen to, he talks about his day and things not really interesting, I could have done without it.</p><p>Finally arriving home, he leaves me, and I go back to sleep.</p><p>[…]<br/>
I'm not going to give you my timetable of today because it is very, if not completely similar to yesterday.</p><p>But I have to admit that I'm really sick of him. It’s not because it’s officially my alpha that we have to meet every night. He just needs to sleep with me and it would be the worst!</p><p>[…]</p><p>Saturday. It’s Saturday. I'm just going to the library without breakfast, I'm not hungry. I make my day quietly and finally night arrives; I rest in the library with a book.</p><p>But as soon as I sit down, dear Tobin comes in. Then, I raise my hand, gesturing for him to be quiet, I put my book away and I go out.</p><p>We start walking on the street, but I stop. He breaks the silence of the evening:</p><p>"What is it Kliff? "</p><p>"It should be me who asks this question.” I answer coldly.</p><p>"Huh?” He seems confused.</p><p>"Tobin, I'm just fed up. You make me come to your home on Monday and the rest of the week you came to see me at work. Every day. With no exceptions. You're the alpha so you have to make sure I eat every day, don’t you?"</p><p>"No ... it's not ... I just want to see you because you're a friend.” He then looks at his shoes, pressing his index fingers against each other.</p><p>"Friend or not I don't care! You see, tonight I would rather read in the library all night and tomorrow, when the library will be closed and I’ll spend my Sunday reading books but no, you decided that we have to see each other then we see each other. I'm sick of you, Tobin! We see each other every day so that you talk to me about things I don’t care about! I hate that and you know it very well! I need peace and you give me everything but that! "</p><p>"Kli-"</p><p>"I don't care what you want to answer, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to have a quiet Sunday."</p><p>With these words, I leave him in the dark. He then stays still, looking at his shoes, with the look of a sad puppy, I have no doubts about that. Even if I walk away, I could hear quite distinctly the few words he says to himself.</p><p>"Kliff..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobin's point of view:</p><p>"Kliff ..."</p><p>Today I don’t have class because it’s Sunday which is… quite logical if you may ask. Well, I must admit that I really wanted to spend my day with Kliff but considering what happened yesterday, I suppose it can’t happen… So, I put my clothes on and I prepare for a typical Sunday: in other words, hang out with Gray. Before, I have to button my shirt up because I swap the buttons above with those below haha! After that, the recipe for being in good shape is to eat well! Unfortunately, Kliff doesn’t, but he doesn't seem to understand it. Anyway, I have to stop thinking about Kliff and I’ll be better! But I just don't understand how he manages to not eat during a whole day, that’s so ... important!</p><p>So, I go to the gym to join Gray, as usual. I need to build muscles, I need it! In addition, he is more muscular than me so I have to keep up with him.</p><p>I find him in front of the gym:</p><p>"What's up Tob? "</p><p>"I'm fine and you? "</p><p>"I’m fine. I suggest we go directly so we’ll get out earlier. "</p><p>"Fine!" With these words, we enter the room together and we put on our devices while continuing our discussion by sweating and blowing.</p><p>"So, how was your week? I’ve barely heard from you.” He begins while building his muscles on a device whose name is far too complex for me to pronounce it.</p><p>"Oh! Pretty well.” I start to smile as I do mechanically. "I spent some time with Kliff after work. "</p><p>"Your childhood buddy? "</p><p>"Yup." I sigh then. "But he got mad at me yesterday because he’d rather be alone..."</p><p>"But aren’t you like… friends? His eyes become wide, showing some of confusion.</p><p>"Yup, but he is not very sociable and coming back from work with him every day irritated him a little ... In fact, he doesn't like to talk.”</p><p>"It’s true seeing from that point of view, I can understand why he got angry.” He pulls on his device and resumes. "You should present him to me because I'm a bit lost, why are you friends?" </p><p>"Oh, because he is basically the son of on my father’s omega, so we lived a while together. But, that’s possible to sympathize with him and he can be really pleasant!" I think again about what I say because it’s true that in fact he’s rarely nice to me. I don’t really know what keeps me close to this guy. "But yeah, you can see him when he won’t be angry anymore."</p><p>"Nice! Anyway, now that you are no longer with Clair, do you have any new crush? "</p><p>"Eh?” I blush a little. " Not yet."</p><p>"Take your time then. "</p><p>Then follows a long moment of silence where we continue to train. I'm sure I’ve gained some new muscles heh heh!</p><p>It's break time, so we have a drink. While I'm drinking, Gray speaks:</p><p>"Are you really okay?"</p><p>"I am. Why?” I answer surprised.</p><p>"I don't know, you look ... wacky. "</p><p>"Uh..." I think a bit before I find the solution to my problem. "I think it's because I would have liked to have a Sunday off with Kliff but he is a little angry after me…”</p><p>"So why don’t you try to talk to him."</p><p>"But that's Kliff we're talking about! He's going to be angry for a while ... Well, I don't even know why I want to see him although I just saw him yesterday, but his presence is ... pleasant.” I start to sweat from searching for my words.</p><p>"Hmm… well think of something else for now […] What if we eat something together after training."</p><p>"Good idea, plus I'm super hungry!" Then I put one hand behind my head and the other one on my hip.</p><p>"You're always hungry man ..." Gray sighs.</p><p>"I know haha!” I chuckle, being a big glutton.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to laugh..." Gray continues sighing.</p><p>With these words, he and I left for a workout ...</p><p>On the one hand I think about what we’ll eat with Gray after training because I’m really starving but on the other hand… I can't really think of anything other than Kliff. I’m trying to get him out of my mind but nothing helps...</p><p>"Huff! Huff! "I emit while practicing on my device.</p><p>"What are you doing Tobin, you're not supposed to stay on this device!" Well, I don't really know but in my memories strengthening your legs was not your priority.” Gray tells me.</p><p>"Ah! Sorry!” I chuckle. "I was focused on something else!"</p><p>"Pfff..." he sighs. "Think about where we’ll eat for lunch instead of thinking about Kliff." </p><p>"But I wasn't thinking about Kl-"</p><p>"Dude.” He cuts me off. "I’ve known you a little bit, don’t lie to me."</p><p>" Okay okay… "</p><p>I then change my device.</p><p>Where are we going to lunch? Good question ... I hope Kliff will eat... No ! That’s not what I should think about! But he's still skinny... Well, I'm sure if I take his shirt off and I see his ribs ... I wonder what he looks like shirtless ... Aaah ... Kliff ...</p><p>…</p><p>WHAT NO!</p><p>I was wrong again! I mustn't think about that…</p><p>So, I resume…</p><p>For lunch ... Hmm ... What do I want?</p><p>*grrrrblblblblrrrr*</p><p>"Tobin! Try to prevent yourself from making those stomach sounds! It disgusts me!” Gray shouts at me, which gets me out of my mind.</p><p>"Sorry dude haha..." I answer him a little embarrassed. But it’s true that the noise my stomach made was a little disgusting ...</p><p>But hey, I really want a sweet dessert... Ah yes... It is true that Kliff cannot really eat sweet products, it is not good for his omega condition... Ah... Wait.</p><p>No! It’s with Gray that I eat, I can eat what I want! That said, I can eat whatever I want with Kliff too. I just can't force him to eat sugar or chocolate. But that it would be a little mean of me to eat things he cannot eat in front of him ...</p><p>No, no and no again! I mustn’t think of Kliff!</p><p>But I still want to eat something very unhealthy ... Although, I must build muscle and therefore not gain too much weight. What I would look like if I showed up to Kliff as a pile of fat ...</p><p>Aaaaagh! Not again! I need a steak ... Or something containing protein... Unless! I know! How about sushi! We haven't eaten sushi for a long time! Besides, it's good! And then I'm sure Kliff likes sushi, he looks being a sushi lover!</p><p>"Hey! Gray! I say to him while thinking of Kliff.</p><p>"Yup?"<br/>"How about we eat sushi for lunch?" </p><p>"You finally make your mind up! I thought I have to choose myself! But that's good, I also love sushi!"</p><p>Finally? How much time did I spend on devices thinking about Kliff? I don’t feel like I’ve done anything on the devices. I was just visualizing Kliff…</p><p>So, we end our activities, we clothed ourselves up and go out.</p><p>We go to the nearest sushi because I have no longer the strength to walk farther, I have to eat something...</p><p>We settle down and take our orders.</p><p>"Dude” Gray beings.</p><p>"Yup? " I answer.</p><p>"Are you still thinking about Kliff?"</p><p>"How did you guess?” My eyes widen.</p><p>"It's not very hard if you may ask.” He sighs.</p><p>"I can't really get him out of my head ..." I say, scratching my neck, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Dude ... I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me frankly, OK?"</p><p>"Uh ... Okay. "I don't really know what he's going to tell me.</p><p>"Do you love Kliff? "</p><p>"Sorry?” My ears and cheeks without my asking turn red and I start to sweat in big drops.</p><p>What did he just say to me? Me… In love with a boy? What's more, Kliff! Like, we're talking about the same Kliff who is super grumpy ... Well, what? I understand nothing. Why is he asking me this question? Well, he asks this like that, without embarrassment or anything! Gray, what is… What? Huff, I have to calm down…</p><p>I then resume:</p><p>"Of course not! Where did this idea came from?” I yell at him.</p><p>"Hey! Don't raise your tone like that! It’s absolutely nothing serious! Hey, I would be very happy for you! You can be in love with Kliff if you feel like it! "</p><p>"Sorry to have raised my voice.” I then calm down and resume. "But I ... I don't believe... You know I was with Clair; I like girls ..."</p><p>“Do what you want. You have plenty of time to think about it.” He replies calmly.</p><p>We then receive our orders and I eat without waiting! I'm so hungry!</p><p>"Hey! Eat slower! You are going to have a stomachache!” Gray shouts.</p><p>"Shorry but ...” *crunch crunch* I answer him with a full mouth. "I need to fill my shtomach quickly!" *crunch crunch * </p><p>"Huf ..." he sighs.</p><p>I finish my sushi quickly and pays. Gray and I then separate.</p><p>So, I go home and put on my sneakers and my tracksuit on. I don't know why; I feel like running. I need air. I then go out for a jog.</p><p>I then start running in a random park.</p><p>Well, the question Gray asked me… How could I not have my head full! Me? Loving Kliff? Well, I don’t really understand, well, I mean, Gray is much more attractive... Though...</p><p>Although, it’s true that Kliff has beautiful pink eyes and white fluffy hair I want to ruffle all the time.</p><p>But who doesn’t want to do it?</p><p>And then he is a pleasant friend! It's normal that I want to see him!</p><p>What am I saying? A pleasant friend. He doesn't want to talk and is grumpy all the time.</p><p>But that’s part of his charm...</p><p>Well, charm... He always dresses the same, has questionable eating habits and finally spends his whole free time reading…</p><p>But hey, he can’t afford things I can.</p><p>And damn it, it's normal for an alpha to be attracted to an omega, they’re those pheromone stories, right?</p><p>Though, there are also these stories where some alphas are asked to never approach omegas because they’re inferior…</p><p>It does not make any sense! Kliff is far from being inferior to me! He is even... Beyond that ...</p><p>*DIIIIIIIIIING*</p><p>Ouch! Damn pole! What are you doing on my way! Why don’t you apologize... Everyone’s looking at me... It's a little embarrassing. I resume my jog then.</p><p>I then continue to run left and right in the park for hours. I’ve never run so much but I can’t focus on anything other than Kliff. Do I love him? Of course not!</p><p>Well, it seems impossible to me, I need breasts and ... well you see. I need that in my life.</p><p>So, I go home, cook pasta for dinner because I'm really tired and I don't have the guts to cook anything healthy. I take my shower, put myself in underwear and go to sleep.</p><p>But anyway, I have no reason to doubt if I'm in love with Kliff or not. Seeing how he yells at me last time; he mustn’t like me very much… I probably annoy him a lot. But I understand, knowing him, he’d rather spend his whole life alone reading books by far and if that's what he like, well, so be it...</p><p>But can I love a man? Well, Kliff in this case. Okay ... I guess I'm going to have to do some imaginative exercise ...</p><p>So, I get up, go to my bathroom, and find a coat rack I use for my towels that is just a little below my mouth. I visualize myself then Kliff, I put my hands on the wall on both sides of him and kiss the coat rack...</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>I don't know why, but I ... I'm not even ashamed! Well, why not! I’ve never tried!</p><p>I then go back to my bed and go for a nap. Good night... Kliff...</p><p>[…]</p><p>The week was quite eventful I must say. From Sunday to Monday, I must admit that I couldn't fall asleep, I thought too much about Kliff. And all day long, I was just thinking about him, making it hard for me to attend classes. The following days, I also found it difficult to concentrate in certain lessons, a little white fluffy hairball came to my mind.</p><p>Friday night comes quite slowly.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Friday night.</p><p>I'm with Gray and as usual and we get out of college together. We discuss about some trivial things. When suddenly ... I see in the distance ...</p><p>A little man with cream hair and pink eyes. Him? Here?</p><p>He still hates me; I'm going to pretend I haven't seen anything haha...</p><p>"Can you stop pretending you haven’t seen me yet?" A soft voice says. He is actually right in front of me.</p><p>I don’t even realize how close Kliff was to us ...</p><p>"Ah! Sorry!" I rub the back of my head.</p><p>"Okay… That’s not a big deal. Oh! Hello ... Gray I guess? "</p><p>"That's it, hi. Well, I'm going to slip away so I won’t disturb you!” Gray walks away on these words. Neither Kliff nor I know what to say.</p><p>"Err..." The cute one thinks before me. I then take Kliff’s hands which make him raise his head and blushe a little.</p><p>"I missed you Kliff! Well…” I then release his hands. "I'm sorry to like a bad penny..."</p><p>"You're still a big goofball..." Kliff sighs and resumes. "I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't have to argue with you for what you are... Well... Yes..."</p><p>"Don’t worry! It's nothing!” I lie to him, chuckling a little. It’s far from being nothing, just look how I think about him all the time.</p><p>"My boss isn’t here tomorrow and is closing the library. If you want to, we can spend the night together. This will be my way of apologizing. "Kliff offers me.</p><p>I then take him in my arms, and he jumps of surprise:</p><p>"Hey! Don't do that here! Let me go Tobin!” He shouts at me. But I don't let him go.</p><p>Because…</p><p>Because I love Kliff too much to let him go!</p><p>I love you Kliff...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to mpregfanatic808 for the translation !<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>